Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.\overline{8} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}10x &= 18.8888...\\ 1x &= 1.8888...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${9x = 17}$ ${x = \dfrac{17}{9}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{8}{9}}$